Papyrus Vs. Skullomania
Papyrus Vs. Skullomania is Episode 8 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Papyrus from Undertale and Skullomania from the Street Fighter EX series. Description It's the battle of the boneheads! A clumsy skeleton takes on a goofy superhero who dresses as a skeleton! They may not be the best at their occupation by who will survive an a battle for their lives? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Skullomania was walking through a busy market when he noticed something that bothered him. Apparently, someone was dressing up himself and pretending to be him! Papyrus had just taken down a purse thief and was being thanked for his deed "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NOTHING BAD SHALL HAPPEN IN MY PRESENCE!"" "You copycat!" Skullomania jumped in front of Papyrus and confronted him. "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU DRESSING UP AS ME, HUMAN?"" "Silence! I will not let a doppelganger attempt to replace me! Prepare for battle villain!" "HEY! YOUR THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO COPY ME!"" HERE WE GOOO! Papyrus threw some bones at Skullomania, who jumped and slid over them. As he got close, he punched Papyrus several times and then kicked him, sending him flying and sliding across the ground. Skullomania ran at Papyrus, and tried to punch him again, But Papyrus blocked the punch with a bone and hit him with it like a baseball bat, sending him through the air. Skullomania was about to hit a wall but Papyrus caused some bones to grow from it. They struck him and he was knocked in the opposite direction before landing on the ground. Skullomania got up, only to find out that Papyrus was sprouting some more bones from the ground. He did his best to dodge them all and then dived into Papyrus, causing him to stumble away. Skullomania jumped up. As soon as Papyrus got to his feet, he landed on his head and the kicked off it, slamming Papyrus' face into the ground. Skullomania came back down and landed on Papyrus back before jumping off. Papyrus slowly got up and turned Skullomania's soul blue before throwing some bones at him. Skullomania saw the bones heading in his direction and tried to jump over them, but gravity felt a lot heavier this time. As a result, he was hit by the bones and sent skyward due to bones being sprouted from beneath his feet. He landed on his feet near Papyrus and quickly slid underneath his opponent, tripping him up. Skullomania then turn around and sprung into the air, kicking his opponent and causing him to skid across the ground. Paprus pushed himself back up. Skullomania was about to throw a punch but Papyrus turned around and whacked the punch away with a bone, as well as forcing Skullomania back a little, who was clutching his injured hand. While he was distracted by this, Papyrus threw some bones, all of which impaled Skullomania. He stood upright for a moment before collapsing to the ground. Papyrus held his fists up in triumph. "NYE HEH HEH! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Completed DBX FIghts